


Reunited

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [12]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Loki - Freeform, Love, Making Love, One Shot, Secret Marriage, prompt, reincarnated, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: prompt: Loki was secretly married to an alien woman. She came from another world, possessed great magic skills and was a general of a great army. They met when she was leading a scouting unit in our Galaxy and fell in love, keeping in contact thanks to their magic. Then Loki was killed by Thanos. He was reincarnated many years later, born on a new world with a new life, not remembering his past. He often heard her name as she is quite famous as a general and it seemed oddly familiar and important to him, though he never knew why. One day they randomly meet and immediately they both know who the other is. Loki remembers. Tears-filled reunion follows ended by smut. “I’ll never leave you again.”





	Reunited

Loki kept hearing the same name during the past year while travelling through the galaxy.

_Valiker._

For some reason whenever he heard that name, he froze and his heart started beating just that bit quicker. But he could never place why.

Whenever he asked others about her, they could only tell him the same thing. That she was a great sorcerer and leader of the strongest army in the galaxy, keeping order in the worlds wherever they were needed.

During the night, he often had dreams about a strong female warrior. But there was never a face to her. Only a name. The very same name that he kept hearing on his travels.

But during the past week while on Vanaheim, his dreams were more frequent and stronger. He would wake up covered in sweat, his heart racing so fast he thought it would burst.

He just couldn’t put the pieces together. Was she part of his old life that he couldn’t remember? The reason for his travels to try and find himself again after all these missing years.

The following day, he was reading his book in one of the cabins he was staying in. When there was a commotion from outside. So he went to see what was happening, surprised when there were a lot of warriors in the village.

‘What’s going on?’ He asked someone nearby.

‘The great army that protects the galaxy is here! They were fighting an enemy on our world, now they are here to rest and celebrate with us. This is a great honour!’ He said excitedly, rushing off into the crowd of people.

Frowning, Loki pushed on through the crowds of people too. Wanting to see if he could finally lay eyes upon this leader and warrior he kept hearing so much about.

When he pushed past the last of the people, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. She was not Asgardian, or Midgardian. Though she was of similar build in regards to body shape. She was from another realm entirely and had beautiful sapphire blue skin, with pointy ears much like an elf, long jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

Loki felt like time itself had slowed down. And Valiker felt an odd pulling sensation to her left. When she turned her head to look, her eyes widened.

She couldn’t believe it. Was she dreaming?

‘Loki?’ She gasped.

Loki’s eyes widened. Suddenly all of his memories from his previous life came flooding back to him. Their wedding day…

‘Valiker.’ He stuttered, tears falling down his cheeks as he rushed towards her.

Valiker was crying too by the time the couple reached one another. Not holding back, they embraced so tightly, no one would be able to separate them. Everyone around them went silent, wondering what was going on and who Loki was, hugging the leader of the great army.

But the two didn’t care, nothing else mattered aside from each other.

‘It’s you! It’s really you!’ She said through tears, looking up into his eyes and holding his face in her hands. She couldn’t stop touching his face, unable to truly believe it.

‘It’s me.’ Loki confirmed and pressed his forehead against hers.

  
That night, after sorting out her army, Valiker and Loki took a walk out into the countryside of Vanaheim. They stopped to sit down by a tree, to talk. The stars and the moon were out, giving it all a beautiful atmosphere.

Loki turned to face her, smiling when he saw her skin sparkling beautifully in the moonlight. How could he have forgotten that special detail about her? Her eyes sparkling just as bright as her skin was.

He leaned in, brushing her hair back out of the way so he could kiss her neck softly. On the spot he knew that she loved.

She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes, her head falling to the side to give him more access. Loki moved in closer and slid his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She slid her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

When their lips touched, it was like fireworks were going off. It had been so long. _Too long_.

Using her magic, she removed their clothing to save them having to split apart. Loki looked down at her body, taking in her beauty. Her entire body was sparkling in the moonlight. His beautiful wife.

Locking lips together again, Valiker started pushing down against him. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her, desperate to take her. Loki slid a hand down between them, touching her first to check if she was ready for him.

And she was.

He slipped into her and she pushed down, her head falling back with a moan. Loki took that position to kiss down her chest to her nipples, sucking on them in turn. Valiker slid her hands into his hair, tugging on it gently while she started to bounce up and down on his lap.

Their moans and whimpers were quiet and soft. Not able to be heard from far. They took their time together, enjoying the feeling of being back together. Their emotions running wild as tears rolled down both of their cheeks, unable to believe they were actually together again. After so long.

Valiker came just before Loki did. The squeezing of her body was all he needed to explode inside of her. He saw stars as he came, filling her up. Her body kept squeezing him, making him gasp.

She settled down on his lap, keeping him home inside of her. They shared another kiss, sloppy but soft and slow.

‘I love you, Loki. Please, don’t ever do that to me again. I thought…’ She choked up, unable to finish her sentence and pressed her face into his neck.

Loki stroked her back, splaying his fingers out across her skin as he stroked up and down softly, leaving goosebumps on his trail.

‘I love you too, my love. I am so sorry… I’ll never leave you again. I promise you.’


End file.
